The Longest Day
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: One clan, one mission, and a helluva long night. Follow Clan Magick into one of their missions, an unexpected mission at that.


**A/N: So, I was playing Final Fantasy Tactics A2 earlier, and, I had an idea, so, I needed to write! Maybe I should stop writing new stories and continue the ones I have, huh? ^^'**

**Disclaimer: This game and any mentioned characters from this game belong to Square-Enix, I only own the characters.**

* * *

Seated in the back of the pub in Wood Village was a group, a group no more than six people. Within the group was a Bangaa Bishop named Leos, a Viera Green Mage named Elena, a Nu Mou Time Mage named Joseph, a Hume Blue Mage named Xavier, another Viera, whom was a Red Mage, named Queen, a Moogle named Matthew, whom was a black mage.

They were Clan Magick, an all magician clan whom, despite their oddities and, as well as being one of the only all magick clans here, were really only well known in the Woods. They were currently deciding what to do at this point in time, the leader seeing what mission they have.

"Okay, guysss," the Bangaa said, "What do we have to do?" The Green Mage looked up from the paper, "Oh! Leos! We have something that's right up our alley!" She shoved the paper in his face, showing him the mission they got. "Let'sss see... So someone's having trouble ssleeping, and they want us to cast a sleep spell on them?" he paused, "Really? This is all you could get uss!"

Elena stuck her nose in the air, "At least it's something _I_ can do!" Leos's brow furrowed, "Oh! There you go again! Always making yoursself better! Little arrogant-" He was cut off by the impeding voice of Queen, "Hey! Why are you paying attention to her! Why not me!" The Hume in blue face-palmed, "Because, Queen, you're not in the conversation. Let Leos get his anger problems out of the way and let Elena stop thinking so highly about herself, and let's get this non-combat mission over with." The aforementioned two turned around and looked at the Blue Mage. "Ssso it's a fight you want, eh!" Leos said, grabbing his staff. Xavier, grabbed his saber, "Bring it lizard-breath!" Leos roared in anger, "Lizard breath!" He casted an Aero spell at the Blue Mage, who was blown into a table, frightening some of the other patrons. The Green Mage smirked, "Here's a littler help for you Leos!" She casted a Protect spell on him, reducing whatever damage that could've been dealt to him. The Bangaa nodded, and ran towards Xavier, but, was, once again, interrupted by Queen. "Since he's the only one who payed attention to me, I'm fighting with him!" She slashed at him with her rapier, but missed each hit.

On the side, Joseph, whom never said anything unless he was casting a spell, and even then it was a whisper, and Matthew, who talked so much, yet no one ever listened to him. They teamed up with one another, mostly to make sure the others didn't kill each-other. With this in mind, they moved closer to them, the Nu Mou casting a Haste spell on them to get them faster. It was quickly countered, however, when their Blue Mage decided to use Roar on them, dispelling all their status buffs. The Moogle countered with a Fira spell, missing everyone... and setting one of the tables on fire.

Leos tried to put out the fire with a Water spell, but the fire kept spreading. Elena quickly casted a Shell spell, hoping it'll last long enough for them to put the fire out. Both Queen and Matthew spammed Blizzard spells on the fire, putting it out after a while. Just then, the pub own came back in, "Holy Shiva! What the hell happened to my pub!" The clan members looked at him, before shrugging nervously. "Fire spell gone wrong?" Matthew said. The man sighed, and kicked them out of the pub.

* * *

"Look what you all did!" scolded Nick, a Hume White Mage, as well as the seventh and last member of Clan Magick. "I get dispatched to a mission for a day, and you guys almost destroy the pub! Over a silly little quest that only Elena can do!" The other members looked at each-other nervously, unsure of what to say. The White Mage sighed, "You guys do know this is coming out of our funds, right?"

Queen looked up immediately, "What! NO! It can't! I need the money to buy this new purse!" Elena scoffed at her sister, "Queen, just shut up, you don't need anymore purses." The Red Mage sneered, "At least _I_ have a fashion sense!" "You take that back!" Elena said, first with a shocked, then a pissed face. Nick sighed, "Will you two knock it off! You're acting like children!" Leos scoffed, "This coming from someone who's only 15." Xavier started to giggle, then it grew to full on laughing out loud. Matthew looked a bit unconformable, "Hey, guys?" He was cut off by an incoming Gravity spell, cast by none-other than Joseph, who didn't even say a word.

The White Magic nodded towards the time master, "Thank you." The other nodded, and went back to his other clan members. Nick sighed, "Now, guys! I know I'm not the leader, hell, I'm the newest recruit! But could you at least shut up enough so we can get the mission done first!" The others looked at him questioningly, before Leos spoke up, "I guessss so, I mean, as leader, I sssay we all get some rest for later." "Who died and made you leader?" Queen said, "I should be it! I am the prettiest after all." Elena scoffed, "Please, it's the abilities that count, and I got them!" She then casted a Silence spell of Queen, effectively shutting her up. "Now that wasn't very nice, kupo," Matthew said. The Green Mage ignored him, and fired off status spells left and right to show Queen her "superior abilities." In the end, Leos was covered in oil, Nick managed to dodge her spells, while Matthew fell asleep on the now shelled Nu Mou, and the Blue Mage was covered in a thick protect barrier.

Nick strode angrily towards her, "Elena, there's something I want you to do." The Viera looked over her shoulder at him, "What?" He smirked, "Why don't you show us that _amazing_ Sleep spell of yours, I mean, it'll be a smashing hit tonight when we need it!" She smiled and casted a sleep spell on him, while also effecting everyone else in the group as well. Nick smirked before he drifted off the sleep, they would need all the rest they could get if the mission turns out to be anything other than just casting a sleep spell.


End file.
